In Full Bloom
by FANG ee
Summary: A series of fluffy one-shot requests. Choose your favourite pairing or the most ridiculous one you can think of - it's all up to you! Updates every week.
1. Chapter 1: Elsword x Aisha

Hey peeps! I haven't been updating in more than a week, and here's the reason why. I wrote up three chapters for this story, and because my mind works in the weirdest ways, I wrote the first chapter last. Just finished writing the first chapter, and the next two chapters are sitting in my computer, waiting to be published. I've never even considered writing a number of chapters before publishing a story, but I think this is a special case.  
Ah yes, to elaborate on how this is going to work. Basically, it's just a bunch of one-shots, not a continuous story. The first three chapters are written with my three favourite pairings, ElswordxAisha, RavenxRena and ChungxEve (sorry, I know some people hate them), but after that the rest is all requested. The next two chapters will be uploaded every three days and then the requests will be uploaded every week. I know my writing is clearly not good enough for lots of people, but meh. *flops around on ground* I'm writing and listing requests in the order I see them, by the way. Here's what I want the requests to look like:

**Pairing/s:**  
**Classes:**  
**Setting:**  
**Plot Outline:**

And here are the classes for this chapter.

Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Rena: Wind Sneaker  
Raven: Reckless Fist  
Eve: Code Empress  
Chung: Tactical Trooper

Yeeeeeeah. Okay, I'll leave you to the reading.

* * *

Realizing Those Feelings

"Hey Elsword!" a tall girl with long, green-blonde hair came bounding over to a shorter red-haired boy and covered his eyes with both her hands. "Guess who?"  
"I know your voice, Rena."  
"Dawww", the girl pouted, "You're no fun."  
Elsword looked around him and saw many pairs of eyes around the cafeteria glaring at him in envy.  
"Uh…can we go?" he lowered his head and muttered. The older girl winked at him playfully and led him to their usual table of six. Today, however, there were only five.  
"Yo", came a deep voice belonging to an older boy with spiky black hair. "You've got only about five minutes of lunch left.  
Elsword frowned and angrily toppled into his chair. "Stella made me clean the whiteboard for her, and then she gave me this long, boring lecture."  
"About?" asked a boy with bright cerulean eyes and shaggy blond hair.  
"I dunno. I wasn't listening."  
Raven chortled. "Sounds like you had fun."  
"Heaps", Elsword grumbled.  
"If I had any emotions, I would be feeling sympathy for you", a girl said, her white hair tied loosely into two plaited buns.  
Raven laughed and shook his head. "Eve's still puttin' up that façade, huh?"  
Rena gently placed an arm around Eve's shoulder. "Yeah, but she'll loosen up someday. Just like you, emo dude."  
The boy smiled wryly and Rena went back to eating her salad (also known to them as "grass field"). Only Chung and Elsword noticed the slight pink colour tinting Eve's cheeks. They shrugged at each other and looked away.  
The table was unusually silent, and the only thing breaking the somewhat awkward silence was the sound of Raven tearing through his beef jerky (who knows where he got it from) and Elsword shoving a sandwich down his throat. For a gorger like Elsword, his lunch was strangely tasteless, and even his adored thick slabs of meat lathered in sauce tasted plain and bland. In a matter of seconds, the redhead's lunch had disappeared into his stomach and only a shower of crumbs lingered on the table.  
Eve calmly sipped her tea. "I must warn that there is an estimated two minutes before the end of this midday respite."  
Raven hurriedly gulped down the remainder of his jerky and choked, requiring a few hard slaps on the back from Chung.  
"I see that we have a Reckless Eater", the blond boy jested.  
The older boy playfully tugged on one of Chung's "ears", the small tufts on either side of his head that, to a certain extent, resembled the ears of an animal.  
Elsword eyed the empty chair next to him. It felt uninhabited, empty, and almost…cold, in a way.  
"Hey, where's Aisha?" he asked.  
"Missing her already?" giggled Rena.  
"N-n-no! It's just…" Elsword still couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto his face.  
Raven and Chung gave the elf a thumbs up.  
Eve took the initiative to explain to Elsword. "Aisha was absent due to a school council meeting." She nodded curtly at the redhead.  
"Humph. It's much better without that annoying grapeface anyway", Elsword grumbled.  
Raven raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. It seemed as if the group was mentally counting down to the end of lunch break.  
The red-haired boy twitched in frustration. "Why is it so quiet?!"  
They all held back their laughter, and even Eve looked rather amused.  
"It's because a certain COUPLE isn't arguing", mocked Rena, wagging a finger at him.  
Elsword tilted his head to one side. "Huh? Who?"  
Raven and Chung fell off their chairs.  
"Who? Who, did you ask? You and Aisha of course!" exclaimed the Reckless Fist.  
"What?! Aisha, me? We're not a couple!" yelled Elsword, attempting to ignore the giggles coming from the tables nearby. He really had to work on hiding his blush.  
The elf nudged him. "Are you sure about that?"  
"P-positive! A h-hundred percent!" Elsword stammered.  
"So young and blind", Raven sighed, "Why is it so hard for you to accept your true feelings?"  
The bell rang and the group got up to join the hustle of high school students pushing their way out of the cafeteria.  
"Human emotions are so complex and troublesome", noted Eve, shaking her head.  
"I'm with you on that one", Chung huffed.

* * *

Elsword gazed out the window from his seat at the back of the classroom, chewing the end of his pen. His Alchemy teacher, the old and possibly senile Chacha Buch, droned on and on in his croaky voice. The easily-distracted student had already tuned out long ago, and was drowsily watching the droplets of rain pattering onto the window, rolling down and leaving streaks that were soon replaced by more droplets. Elsword could feel himself dozing off. He began to dream of rain falling from the sky, and someone standing in the rain…  
His light sleep was suddenly disturbed by someone tapping on his shoulder. The redhead lazily blinked his eyes open.  
"Hnnn wha?" he drowsily wiped the dried saliva off the corner of his lip.  
"You there, sleepyhead?" questioned the elf next to him. "I've got some good news for you~! Aisha told me to tell you to meet her in this classroom after school."  
Elsword blinked lazily at Rena, taking in the words but too somnolent to process them. "Oh…yay."  
Rena chuckled lightly and decided to let him enjoy his sleep. She could save the teasing for another time.

* * *

"Hey hey~! Class is over!"  
Elsword's head shot up and he slammed his books shut with lightning speed. "See ya Rena!"  
The redhead shoved his way through the throng of students and dashed to his locker, stuffing all his homework into his bag and kicking his locker door shut, denting it slightly in the process. Another addition to the collection of scratches and dents already on his locker door. He slung his bag over one shoulder and rushed to the school gate, eager to finally finish school for the day and return home.  
"Not so fast, Elsword!" Rena shouted, catching up to him. "You forgot about-,"  
"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! I mean like, I don't want to see that stupid tomboy but I guess I have too…" he crossed his arms and frowned.  
The elf waved him off and held back her laughter. How she would love to see their "progress" tomorrow.  
Elsword attempted to walk slowly but picked up his pace as soon as Rena was out of sight, nearly slipping on a puddle in his haste. Rain still poured down from the sky, and Elsword's hair and uniform were soaked. He left wet footprints on the floor all the way to the classroom, but was too distracted to notice.  
The redhead slammed open the classroom door. "What do you want?!" he yelled in the most angry and irritated voice he could make.  
A purple-haired girl turned around, displaying an expression of both shock and fear.  
"Oh, uh…sorry." Elsword scratched his cheek.  
Aisha scurried over to him and proceeded to hit him on the head incessantly with a stack of papers. "That. Is. For. Scaring. Me. And. That. Is. For. Disturbing. Me."  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Elsword raised his arms in defense. "I didn't mean to, sheesh."  
She stopped her attack and eyed him carefully. "How did you know where to find me?"  
"Rena told me that you wanted to see me in this classroom."  
The girl frowned. "I told her yesterday that I was going to stay here after school the next few days to finish all the paperwork and calculations for the school council's new proposal."  
"And that is…?" Elsword inquired.  
"A sword-training area instead of the old toilet blocks."  
The redhead nearly fainted in joy. "N-n-no way! That would be so damn awesome!"  
Aisha beamed. "I thought you'd like it. That's why I'm trying really hard to get it done."  
Elsword paused for a moment, unsure of what to say.  
"Now shut up and let me finish this!" the girl yelled, whacking him once more with the heap of papers before taking a seat at her table.  
The knight glared at her and took a seat at the table across, placing a skinny arm in front of him like a pillow and falling asleep. Aisha shook her head and sighed when she heard the loud sound of his snoring.  
"Pig", she muttered.

* * *

"Wow, that was fast."  
"Huh? Whaddya mean?" asked Elsword.  
Aisha pointed at the clock. "You only slept for half an hour. Record time, Eldork!"  
The boy stomped on the ground angrily. "Don't call me that, you flat-chested runt!"  
The purple-haired girl gritted her teeth. "Wh-what did you just call me?"  
Elsword bit back a nasty retort and took a deep breath. "Just get back to work", he said gruffly.  
Aisha blinked and went back to finishing the last few pages. The clock ticked away and the sky gradually darkened. It was now just a few minutes before five.  
"All done!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in joy.  
Elsword leapt from his seat. "Good. Now I can go home."  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Why did you even wait, stupid?"  
"I dunno. Was bored, I guess."  
She hummed and stacked the papers into a straight pile, sliding them neatly into her bag. Elsword put his hands in his pockets and waited for Aisha to finish. She turned to face him. "What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to say…thank you." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.  
Aisha blushed a little but gave her best attempt to smile at him kindly. "You're welcome, Elsword."  
They were standing very close to each other and both of their hearts were racing. The girl peered at his damp hair and ruffled it, sending water droplets flying everywhere.  
Elsword flinched. "What was that for?"  
"It was bothering me. You need to dry yourself off", she pouted.  
"Well thanks mom."  
Aisha frowned and poked her tongue out.  
"Hey…Aisha."  
"What?"  
"I was thinking…"  
"Wow, you were thinking."  
"Shuddup." Elsword bit his lip and gulped. "Today at lunch, you weren't there, and I kinda…missed you. A bit."  
The girl's heart skipped a beat but she gathered enough courage to reply, "I was thinking about you too. It was so boring in there, I just wanted you in there to mess everything up and make it funny."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
They gazed at each other's faces for a short while until Aisha cleared her throat. "Let's go home."  
"Yeah…"  
They walked in silence past classrooms, corridors and lockers before reaching the school gates. Thankfully, the sky had cleared and the sun peeked out from behind some sleepy, grey clouds. Elsword turned to the left and walked off.  
"Wait! Elsword!"  
"Yeah?"  
Aisha ran up to him. "You've really changed."  
He scrunched up his face. "Is that a good thing?"  
She nodded. "Nn! You're a lot more mature now. It suits you better."  
"I could say the same for you."  
The purple-haired girl pulled lightly on his tie. "Hehehe thank you."  
Elsword blushed at how close they were, and felt tempted, so very tempted, to just grab her and hold her close. For some reason, she looked so…cute.  
Then Aisha leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.  
He could feel strands of her hair brush against his face and the fleeting tickle of her soft breath.  
"Aisha…" Elsword placed a hand on his bright red cheek and stared at her.  
She winked at him and skipped off, waving without turning around to look at his reaction. It was easy enough to guess.

* * *

Well that's it! Next chapter, RavenxRena, coming in 3 days. Hope you enjoyed it, please point out any flaws in my writing! o.o

Please review...and request! Thank you for reading~! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Raven x Rena

Hello hello~! Here's the next chapter of In Full Bloom! Not a very long author intro here, and I haven't got much to say at the moment, so I'll leave you to read in peace.

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Void Princess

Rena: Grand Archer

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Empress

Chung: Iron Paladin

And I must remind you all, this is NOT a continuous story, but one-shots that are not linked in any way. Now that I have that little problem solved...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Fighting and Falling

Blazing fire ripped across the Southern Gate and Chloe's army of elites patrolled the area, having already built their cannons and sturdy fortresses. All six of the Elgang knew that what they dreaded most had come true – she had predicted that they would come and prepared her forces so well that all of them knew they stood no chance against a whole army of elite fighters.

"She knew it, that Chloe. She's not the leader of the Dark Elves for nothing", Chung said gravely.

They all nodded solemnly, but Elsword seemed to be in unnaturally high spirits. "Nah, we can do this. I'm pretty sure we can. All we need is the determination to charge ahead with no fear!"

"Idiot!" Aisha stomped on his foot. Hard. "We at least need some sort of plan."

Eve closed her eyes and frowned. "There are five particularly difficult opponents. They possess certain skills that drastically decrease our chances of survival. Travelling as a large group will prove to be a huge weakness so the most efficient way to defeat this army is to split into pairs, as this means each pair will fight two powerful adversaries. However, instead of fighting these unusually powerful adversaries, one of the pairs will have to face a multitude of Dark Elves. It has been organized like this because Chloe's forces have been roughly divided into three sections; Assassins and Arc Glitter Panzers, Glitter Soldiers, and Dark Elves."

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Elsword yelled enthusiastically.

"Conversely, there is one major flaw in this pla-,"

Rena looked down uncomfortably and whispered, "I…want to fight the Dark Elves."

Aisha nodded in understanding. "Then Raven should go with her."

The pair glanced at each other and an unseen conversation seemed to pass between them.

"Hn. Let's go," Raven ordered.

"Meet you at the end!" Elsword waved at them.

Raven raised hand in a salute. They passed through the broken wooden gate and disappeared from view.

* * *

Rena smiled sadly at the horde of Dark Elves. She felt a warm, reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take them if you want," said Raven softly.

The elf bit her lip and shook her head defiantly. "No. I'll go."

The Blade Master gave a slight nod and leaped back, turning to an Arc Glitter Panzer. He thrust his sword into the chinks between its heavy armor and released a flurry of strikes so fast his blade could only be seen as a trail of light. Despite these attacks, the Glitter raised its enormous mace, whirling it around and swinging the spiked sphere into the ground, but it was too slow. The light-footed fencer dashed through the Glitter with a finishing slash, recovering just in time to see the monster crash to the floor. After what seemed like a constant pattern of stabbing, slashing and dodging, the number of enemies surrounding him gradually started decreasing, but not without leaving Raven bruised, cut, and exhausted.

He turned his head to check on how Rena was doing, and he was overjoyed to see the army of her former kin completely obliterated. Feeling a presence behind him, he rolled forward and narrowly avoided a column of flame that singed the tips of his jet black hair. Raven's eyes darted around the battle scene, and he noticed that he was surrounded by a number of Glitter soldiers, Kenaz, and a Wise Dutor.

"Shockwave!" he yelled, leaping into the air and creating a crescent of pure force that knocked back all of his enemies into a tangled heap. Before they could so much as blink, Raven launched them into the air.

"Rena!"

The enemies were pierced by a rain of arrows sent from afar. His side cleared, the Blade Master ran to the green-haired elf. He never realized how far she shot his targets until he finally caught up to her.

"Thanks."

Rena jerked in surprise at the sound of his voice and gave him a weary smile. "You're welcome~. Let's get this last part over and done with."

The perceptive man could see that she was giving her best attempt at trying to stay cheerful, so he gave the elf his widest smile. Little did he know that her heart stopped for a second.

"Alright." He glared at the approaching army of Dark Elf Sentinels. "We can do this."

They charged, tumbling over crumbling bricks and barely missing yawning cervices and small fires that licked at their feet.

One of the dark-skinned elves shoved her way to the front of the assembly and shouted at the pair. " What makes you think that you weaklings can get past us?! Let's watch you die!"

Rena gripped her bow so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"Remember, they're not elves any more. They're corrupted, they can't think for themselves. The best thing you can do is end their suffering and oblivion," Raven murmured from next to her.

The Grand Archer felt lulled by his familiar deep voice and she took a deep breath.

"Phoenix Drive!"

Half of the elves fell as soon as the bird-like flame swooped at them, the other half protected but slightly scorched.

Raven dashed at the remaining cluster of enemies, but they fell back and positioned themselves strategically.

The man sighed. "They seem to be a little intelligent."

"You go up close while I take them out by long range," the woman suggested.

The Blade Master grunted and rushed at the closest Dark Elf, noticing two nearby elves taking aim at him with their bows. He trusted Rena to have his back. Sword flashing through the air, the fencer continuously cut at the resisting elves in an x-shaped pattern that required much control and balance, but it wasn't long before the elf fell. One foolishly impulsive fighter abandoned the orderly formation and struck at him, dagger held out in front of her. He cut at her several times before finally turning around and delivering a powerful backhanded strike, taking out another elf with her.

Meanwhile, the Grand Archer was continually firing arrows at their assailants, grateful that she couldn't see their faces as they crumpled to the ground, one by one. Soon, only the strongest and most agile of them remained, but they were severely weakened and badly burnt. Taking this as her chance, Rena made her way to the group of dark elves. Raven understood her intention and slowly moved away, keeping a certain distance from the doomed enemies.

The Grand Archer somersaulted in mid-air and landed in the middle of the group, confusing them for a split second but not giving them enough time to act.

"Humming Wind!"

It was not her strongest skill, but she knew that it was enough to destroy the tired elves left. She made her way over to Raven, who flicked the blood from his blade and blessed her with a slight smile. Rena smiled back and slipped her shaking hand into his. They both looked terrible and they knew it. Rena's hair was burnt and she had acquired a number of deep scratches. Raven was in even worse shape. His clothes had enormous rips through them and were stained with dried blood, his white trench coat not-so-white.

"We made it."

"But we still have the hardest part to go," Raven grimaced.

"Well at least we have Elsword, Aisha, Eve and Chung to help, right~?"

"Yeah...that's right."

The couple stared at the immense, wooden door leading to the end of the Southern Gate. They smashed it open.

* * *

"This plan...it was imperfect. We were too anxious to notice the one biggest error. They're not here yet because we forgot that we wouldn't all get here at the same time." Raven grit his teeth and stabbed his blade into the cracked ground.

"There's no turning back now," said Rena, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, she's right. You won't be breathing for much longer," came a dark voice.

"Chloe!" Rena gasped.

A dark elf with spiky pink hair sat on the edge of the wall and twirled her knife, smirking.

"Hn. Not going to run away now?" Raven growled.

The elf laughed and stood up, gazing at them with a faraway look in her clouded eyes. "Oh no...I'm not going to be fighting you this time. He is."

She slammed her hand onto the ground and rays of purple light curled around her palm to form an array of symbols that linked together into a circle.

"Have fun!"

A towering, four-legged, dragon-like beast climbed through the rubble and roared, sending Raven and Rena flying to the ground.

"No way..." Rena shivered. Dark Nephilim. The last thing she wanted to encounter right now.

Purple and gray scales slithered over the monster's body and nasty, blood-red claws protruded from its feet. This monster was anything but a welcoming sight.

They ran and ran. The beast chased. Every footstep it took made the ground tremble violently and nearly threw the two off their feet. It was clear that they stood no chance against the gargantuan monster, but by a stroke of luck, they came across a lever jutting out of the ground. The contraption belonged to a trap installed hundreds of years ago by the builders of the Southern Gate, and was created in order to stop invaders in their paths. Raven struck it with his sword and a rectangular wall of stone shot out of the ground. The Dark Nephilim helplessly blundered into it and paused for a moment as it tried to regain its senses.

"Hypersonic Stab!"

"Wind Wall!"

Enraged, the monster stomped on the ground, sending both Raven and Rena flying into the air. The Blade Master stopped short of the edge, but Rena was not so lucky. She was blown off the wall, missing safety by less than a meter and was sent plummeting to the ground below.

"Hey! Raven! Rena! We're here!" hollered Elsword, calling them from where he couldn't see what was going on.

The black-haired glanced at him apologetically and without a moment of hesitation, threw himself over the edge of the Southern Gate, into the stormy, gray sky.

"Raven!" screamed the Grand Archer.

He reached his arm out so that their fingertips brushed. With a little more stretching, he pulled Rena's warm body close to him as they fell down fifty meters to a certain death. The elf threw her arms around him and breathed in the smell of his sweat and smoke from the snowy ashes dusted all over him. It was a comforting scent, just as comforting as the feeling of him breathing into her hair.

"Why? Raven, you have so much left to do," she sobbed.

"Because it would mean nothing without you by my side."

She gazed up at his handsome, scarred face and he smiled at her, his golden eyes sparkling. Rena was sure that was the last thing she ever wanted to see.

* * *

Ahhh, the end. I just HAD to write a tragedy for my favorite pairing, didn't I? Q.Q

Well thank you for all your reviews, they really made me happy. Very happy. 11 reviews for 1 chapter! WHOOP WHOOP :D

I have all the requests so far listed down, and as I mentioned before, I'll be writing and posting them in the order they come. X)

Next chapter: EvexChung, coming in 3 days!

Please review and point out any problems you have with my writing!

Bye for now! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Eve x Chung

Hai there, here's the third chapter for IFB!

This was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story, but later on I decided to put the pairings in order, so this ended up being the third chapter. It's a little shorter than the other two, but I don't think that's going to make much of a difference. :P

I know that EvexChung is an insanely popular pairing in Elsword, so I hope I please some people with this. =w=

Please feel free to point out any mistakes I have in my writing. :I I'm not a particularly accomplished writer, and I'm thinking about going on a "studying how people write spree". I dunno, I'm just a perfectionist. *bangs head on keyboard*

Thank you to all my reviewers, I've decided to address all of my reviews from now on, just as an act of gratitude. ^^

I should let you read. Here are the classes.

Eve: Code Nemesis

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Yeah, that's right. They're the only ones that make an appearance this chapter X)

Just before I shut up, I'd like to say once again that none of these chapters are linked in any way. They're one-shots.

Happy reading~!

* * *

Out Cold

Chung blasted off the ground and pulled out his two Silver Shooters, unleashing a swift round of bullets into the crowd of Glitters that snarled and growled below him. He nimbly twisted his agile body to the side in order to avoid a huge and nasty-looking spear that was thrown at him, and continued his incessant firing. Within seconds, the small army was completely destroyed, leaving only a mass of smoldering, metal armor. The Deadly Chaser smirked and lightly landed on the ground, tucking his pistols into their holsters.

"All done", he said smugly, turning to the girl next to him.

"It seems that all the Glitters in here have ceased from existence," Eve agreed, calling her two Nasod drones to her side, "Shall I run a scan just in case?"

The blond assassin looked around at the corpses lying around them and the oozing puddles of black blood steaming on the tiled stone ground. Moss covered the crumbling, once magnificent walls, and even the air seemed to be filled with a vile smell reeking of evil. He grimaced. "Yeah, okay. But let's get out of here as soon as possible and join Lento and his forces."

Eve nodded and her detection radar appeared, swiveling around and covering the whole area with an electric blue light. It was silent for several seconds, but a faint beep was heard, followed by one single red dot disturbing the perfect sheet of blue. The girl's eyes widened. In an act of desperation, she grabbed and tugged on Chung's arm with as much force as she could muster.

But she was too late.

A boulder was hurled from a wooden ledge jutting out from the soaring ceiling of the altar, and Eve watched in horror as it crashed onto his head, shattering into many tiny pieces.

"Chung!" she cried. What she felt was an emotion that she had never experienced so strongly before. Her insides twisted and the Nasod Queen felt as if she was going to collapse any second. This was suddenly replaced by a burning fire inside her chest, and even Moby and Remy whirred uneasily. The fury she felt reminded her of the time she fought the Nasod King, that feeling where she wanted to destroy anything and everything.

"No, I cannot experience emotions," Eve told herself, "I am merely…seeking justice."

With one angry flick of her hand, shining black spears pierced the Glitter Thrower that had targeted Chung, easily slicing through its armor and stabbing into coarse flesh. With a tortured moan, the creature melted into a pile of oozing, black plasma, its crumpled armor crashing onto the floor. The Code Nemesis glared at the remains of the rock-throwing beast, wishing she could just kill it over and over again just to enjoy the pleasure of feeling its bones crack and shatter.

But she had something more important to do. Ignoring the feelings of vehemence that rose in her throat, she stared in horror at Chung's limp body. The Deadly Chaser was clearly unconscious, and a small pool of blood had formed on his long, cyan scarf, staining it an ugly red. She realized this was caused by a gash on the back of his head, and thankfully not something worse. That Seiker sure had a thick skull. This still did not stop her from worrying, and forgetting their initial decision to act as reinforcements for the knights, Eve rushed out of the cursed shrine. Chung's survival was her first priority.

She followed the cobblestone path to Feita, gliding as fast as she could. It did not take long for her to see the cluster of tents squatting on the uneven ground, and not much longer before she came across the familiar figure of a short, black-haired boy with glasses, holding a book and a leather bag on his back.

"Allegro! Chung…his head. Help!" she cried in anguish, presenting the startled alchemist with the body of the shaggy-haired blonde, held by her two trembling Nasod drones.

Allegro froze for a second, overwhelmed not only by the fact that his friend's life was in jeopardy, but also because he had never seen Eve so…expressive...before.

"R-right! Take him to the medic right away! I'll l-lead you!" he called, scampering over to a faded, brown pavilion that looked as if it could collapse any second. "The nurses are very kind. Ch-Chung will be fine under their care. Please have faith, I am sure that he will be alright in n-no time!"

Eve nodded to show her appreciation to the shy, young alchemist and peered into the tent cautiously. There were flaky patches of dried blood on the cloth walls, and the lined-up rows of beds were covered with thin, grubby sheets. Many soldiers lay in these beds, injured from the fight to reclaim the shrine. Eve shot towards the nearest free nurse and explained what had happened to Chung. The kind-looking lady smiled kindly at the distressed-looking Nasod queen.

"It's just a minor head injury resulting in a concussion", said Eve, "But it could always…get worse."

The nurse placed a comforting hand on Eve's shoulder. "No, he'll be fine. Don't tear yourself to bits, he'll recover in a day or so. Just have patience. He only needs to stay at the infirmary until he wakes, which means something like several hours. You can-,"

"I'd like to stay the night", the Code Nemesis interrupted.

The nurse sighed, "If you wish…"

"Thank you."

Eve ordered Moby and Remy to gently lower Chung into the bed. It creaked under the weight of his Freiturner, but held. The nurse raised an eyebrow. "I think I better change him into something more comfortable. You might want to walk out."

The usually emotionless Eve's face turned a light shade of pink, and she hurried out of the tent. While she was waiting outside, she thought about how ridiculous she was acting. Emotions? She did not possess them! She was a Nasod, and the Queen of Nasods, nonetheless! Upgrading her Code to Code Nemesis guaranteed her the complete loss of human-like feelings, but…ever since this happened to Chung, she began to question it. Never had she ever felt impulses so strong, like when she was blinded with white-hot rage and took out her anger on the Arc Glitter Thrower. Even now, her heart was beating quickly, and concern resided in her mind. No, it was impossible for her to have emotions. Emotions were merely a hindrance in the path to being powerful.

* * *

Night had fallen on the land of Elrios, and everyone in the tent had fallen asleep, including the medics. A loose, blue shirt was now draped over Chung's slim frame, matched with a pair of white shorts. The blood had been cleaned from the back of his head and his cut had been treated, resulting in a white bandage wrapped around his head. Without thinking, Eve lightly patted the tips of his hair and was amused by the way they tickled her hand. The Deadly Chaser appeared as if he was sleeping deeply, a peaceful expression on his delicate face, his mouth slightly open. Eve tilted her head and poked his cheek. It was squishy. She preferred the feel of his hair though. It was soft and fluffy, and she kept on stroking it, running her finger through the tufts of blonde. Realizing what she was doing, Eve quickly withdrew her hand and screwed up her reddening face.

"That felt nice", said a drowsy voice.

"Y-you! You were awake the whole time?!"

"Hmm…I woke up about five minutes ago, but I still felt a little faint, so I kept my eyes closed. Surprised you, didn't I?" Chung grinned mischievously.

Eve raised her hand to slap him and slap him hard, but warm fingers enclosed around her wrist.

The blonde boy raised his eyebrows. "I just woke up, you know? I'm not really sure if I want you to knock me out again."

Eve frowned but made no attempt to brush off Chung's hand. He held it by his side. The Nasod Queen blushed heavily and made a sore attempt to glare at him. "S-stop this foolish behavior at once!" she hissed.

Chung chuckled softly and pulled on her arm so that half her body was sprawled over him.

"Ch-chung! This is uncalled for!"

Moby and Remy watched in what seemed like fascination and made no attempt defend their mistress. It wasn't every day they got to see their dignified ice queen so flustered.

"Mmhm, but I'm cold…" He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her to his chest. Eve sighed in defeat and nestled into him.

"I'm cold too…"

She completely forgot that Nasods couldn't feel the cold.

* * *

How was that? :3

Now that I have all my pre-written chapters published, I can start on the requests.

Next up: ElswordxRena! A request from Yaminoshi. I will be posting this in a week or less, depending on how much pressure is put on me. XD

It's time. Here we go. Here we go. TVXQ.

Sorry, that was a reference. Writing "It's time", just reminded me of that song. |:D

ANYWAYS...

To my reviewers:

**Yaminoshi**: Your request is being posted next~! ^^ I edited the 2nd chapter because I forgot to put up the classes and all. Sorry about that, didn't mean to confuse you. :L Thank you for your reviews. :)

**Kat Neko983**: Yup! Writing that chapter right now. :D

**Anon**: I'm trying to put a variety of classes in this fic, and that includes LK. :P

**BlueKnight08**: Thank yooou~ And Ike o3o

**RavenKhaotic**: Am I normal if I found that a little sexist? Nah, jks. X) Sounds like something fun to write. Thanks for the request!

**Guest**: Such a cute pairing, right? :3

**ReaderofDark**: I'm glad you do. I really love those pairings too. XD

**Unknown90**: Well we agree completely when it comes to pairings. =w= Thanks, I'll try to update as often as possible. XP

**Neko no Megami**: I never knew you were a RenaxChung fan...or are you trying to troll me? o.O Hehehe thanks for the review, and...GODDAMMIT HURRY UP AND WRITE SOMETHING ON "From The Archives" ALREADY. It's supposed to be a collaboration, y'know? :0 Nah, thanks buddy. :)

**Guest**: I'm not much of a shounen-ai writer, but I'll try my very best. c:

**ReaderofDark**: I'm still wondering why the hell I killed off my favorite pairing... Q.Q

**RubyCrusade**: Muahahaha sounds fun :). So I make Eve yandere, or does she just kill him?

**Yumi-San Angel**: Why thank you :P

**Guest**: Yup, it's an amazing pairing filled to the brim with tsundere-ness. OwO

Okay, that's all for today. Thank you to all my reviewers.

And please review. XD

Baibai~


	4. Chapter 4: ElswordxRena

Heeeello everyone! I'm here with the fourth chapter of IFB! ^^

This is officially the first request chapter, and I'll admit I'm glad that I even got a request in the first place. I really wasn't expecting so many, so thank you to this super-friendly Elsword community!

Here's the first request from Yaminoshi:

**Pairing:** ElswordxRena

**Classes:**  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Rena: Grand Archer  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Raven: Blade Master  
Chung: Tactical Trooper  
Eve: Code Battle Seraph

**Setting:** "Anywhere, as long as they're done with the elfragments thingy."

**Plot Outline:** "I can't think of one but can you make Elsword a bit of a tsundere."

I'm really just a fan of ElswordxAisha, RavenxRena and EvexChung, but it's interesting to experiment with other pairings. I hope I don't disappoint you, Yaminoshi and other ElswordxRena fans out there! :D

* * *

Just The Two Of Us

Rena and Elsword waved to the four other members of the Elgang and watched as they walked off into the distance. They had been assigned a two-day quest to sort out a small problem that had arisen just outside of Velder, and the pair was left to stay in the group's temporary lodging.

"Elsword, it's only you and me now~", the elf giggled deviously.

"R-Rena!"

"Joking~", she flicked his forehead.

They walked back into the quaint, cozy inn and settled down in their rooms. Elsword flopped onto his bed and was about to doze off when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Come in."

Rena burst into the room and stuffed a pillow into his face. She pinned down the struggling boy with her knees and suffocated him for a good half minute.

"You awake now?" she smiled evilly at him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Ah…we got up really early to see them off so I guessed that you'd go back to sleep. Just because they're gone doesn't mean you get to sleep in."

Elsword sighed and sat up, leaning on his elbow. "Humph. Have it your way. I'll beat you back when we spar."

"If you can~." Rena smiled cheerfully.

A low rumble from the redhead's stomach caused him to blush and the elf to smirk.

"W-what's for breakfast? It's your turn right?"

Rena nodded. "Yup! I've just got to go outside and find some grass and-."

"Nah, let's go out somewhere and buy something to eat." Elsword shivered. He certainly did not want another taste of the vegetarian's "cooking".

She pouted but fortunately agreed.

* * *

Elsword dropped his fork on his plate and resisted the urge to burp loudly. Chivalrous knights were not supposed to burp. Rena was only halfway through her fruit salad.

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" he asked.

"Yup. It's not much, but that's how we elves eat," answered Rena, plopping a slice of apple into her mouth.

The impatient boy drummed on the table with his fingers, his eyes darting around the quiet café. They rested on the elf sitting in front of him. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. He studied her elegant face and bright, green eyes, the way her silky, green-blonde hair flowed past her shoulders, and her…no. Must not look. Elsword lowered his head to hide his red face.

"Done~", said Rena in her lyrical voice.

"Took you a while", the knight grumbled.

They paid and as they walked out, they heard the waiter whistle, "What a happy little couple."

The embarrassed boy raised an objection. "We're not a-."

"Now, now, Elsword", sang Rena as she grabbed him by the elbow and towed him away, "Don't go around causing trouble~."

The knight blushed but obliged, wondering where the elf was dragging him to.

As if she read his mind, Rena said, "Let's get into our gear and go for a spar."

* * *

She smirked at him and tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "Good luck."

Elsword grinned back at her confidently. "Yeah, you'll need it."

They pulled out their weapons and gave each other a slight nod.

"Go!"

The archer instantly retreated and raised a hand in the air to gather mana. Strands of energy swirled around her as she charged; she could feel herself strengthening by the second.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the Elsword.

He ran at her and performed a forward roll to knock her over, but Rena double-jumped and fired at his back as he got back onto his feet. The knight froze for an instant as the harmless practice arrows disappeared, and the elf dashed forward to hit him with as sweeping kick, knocking him off balance. She executed a smooth side-kick to his chest and spun around to chain with a series of back side-kicks, followed by a rising falcon that slammed him into the ground. He lunged and stabbed at her with his wooden sword, slashing in a diagonal pattern and finishing his continuous combo with one strong and direct stab.

"Sandstorm!"

The helpless elf found herself spinning around and around, peppered with golden grains of sand. Once she fell, she cartwheeled back into a ready position. Elsword charged at her, certain that he would win.

"Armageddon Blade!"

The size of his sword multiplied tenfold, and it turned into a shimmering blade of red light. Just when he thought that the match belonged to him, his trump card was nimbly evaded by the elf, who had dodged it mid-air and landed just behind him. She fired a non-stop set of arrows at him. The feathery weapons collided with his armor and he couldn't feel anything, but he was still paralysed. Just before he was about to the fall, the Grand Archer decided to pull her final move.

"Wind Wall!"

The Lord Knight inevitably lost. He collapsed face-first onto the dusty floor.

"Good game, sir~", Rena giggled, holding out her hand.

Elsword grasped it and pulled himself up. However, the archer's Wind Wall had left him dizzy and disorientated – he lost his balance and fell onto her. Rena grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him.

"You alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good", replied Elsword.

They thanked a sniggering Camilla and returned to the inn.

* * *

The knight tossed his useless practice sword to the back of his exceptionally messy room. He rushed to the shower and washed all the sweat and grime off his body.

When he emerged from his room, he had changed into his casual wear: a red and black shirt with white shorts. His hair was still a spiky mess and he sported a small cut on the side of his chin, a gift from their recent spar.

"Elsword! Apparently it was a false alarm caused by a very bored Velder knight. They'll be back in a few hours", Rena called from outside his door.

The red-haired knight's heart sank. He really enjoyed spending time with Rena, and he really didn't want it to end.

Elsword stalked out of his room and greeted her in the hallway. "That's…good to hear."

"It is, isn't it?" Rena smiled.

He couldn't help but notice it looked like a sad smile.

"Rena, I'm glad I cou-,"

She closed in on him and ran a finger lightly down the cut on his chin. "One sec. I'll get some ointment for that~."

The elf ran to her room, leaving Elsword dumbfounded and a little dazed.

She poked her head from the doorway. "Got it!"

Elsword flinched and felt his face warm up when Rena gently rubbed the ointment onto his cut with her slender but firm fingers.

"Th-thank you", he stuttered.

The Grand Archer winked at him and took his hand. "Before they come, I want to show you something."

* * *

"Wow…I never realised. It's amazing."

The two of them sat down on a secluded platform underneath the magnificent Hope Bridge they had saved only several months ago, feet dangling just a few feet over the water.

"That's why I took you here", Rena smiled, dazzling the knight with her beauty.

He turned away to hide the blush on his face and stared out at the rushing channel of water. The noon sun made the brilliant blue water glitter and fish darted around underneath the surface like shimmering, silver ribbons.

Elsword lifted his head and smiled brightly at Rena. "I never thought that it was this spectacular."

She warmly smiled back at him. "Yeah, it's pretty~."

The knight's scarlet eyes flicked away uncomfortably and he turned his head away again.

Rena glanced at him questioningly. "You're not shy, are you?"

"N-no way! What makes you think that?"

She thought for a second. "Hmm…well, you're spluttering, you won't look me in the eye, and your face is nearly the colour of your hair."

Elsword glared at nothing in particular and retorted, "I-It's just hot! That's all!"

"Why would that make your eyes avoid me? Why would that make you stutter?" she pressed, a teasing sparkle in her eye.

"B-because…"

A warm breeze ruffled their hair and sent tiny waves lapping at their feet.

"I really enjoyed your company today! It made me really happy!" Elsword blurted out, trying desperately to mask his face with a frown.

Rena giggled and planted a small kiss on the knight's forehead.

"Mmhm! Just the two of us~!"

* * *

And there we have it! The fourth chapter. :I

I hope you enjoyed it!

And here's to all my reviewers:

**Yaminoshi**: Hope you like this one. ;D

**BlAxDiA**: Thank you for your review, you will be seeing a lot of ElswordxAisha soon. It's popular, isn't it? :P

**Kat Neko983**: Your request is up next! ^^

**Sandy Cake**: The first request with Ara. This is gonna be fun. XD

**ReaderOfDark**: Thank you thank you. Reviews like this are what make my day. :)

**Anon**: Another ElswordxAisha request. ^~^ It's RS and EM this time, so that's gonna be cool. XD

**Yuki**: Yup! This chapter was a RenaxElsword, so I hope you enjoyed it. XP

**RavenKhaotic**: Ahahaha I wasn't being serious...? ^^;

**Reaper53**: There's a lot of Aisha and Elsword requests, but I'll continue it since I quite like it too. ^^

**sOnoTcoOlxx**: Thanks for being such a great friend and bothering to read my fic even though you don't know what Elsword is XD. Really, thank you. See you at school on Monday. ;A;

**Neko no Megami**: My bad...fixed it? Thanks for your reviews buddy. :3

And that's all for this chapter! Please point out any errors (typos love me) and the next chapter will be a RavenxEve request from Kat Neko983.

It would be great if you could review. :)

Baibai~


	5. Chapter 5: RavenxEve

Did anyone realize that I changed my name? No? Okay. :c

Well here's the fifth chapter of IFB! It's been a little more than a week. I'm sorry. Genuinely sorry. TT_TT School started for me and I've been so busy, so very busy. At school we're preparing for a music tour around Europe in the mid-year holidays, I have piles of homework, my mom stuffs me with practice and coaching...generally, I'm quite screwed. ._.

This is Kat Neko983's request for a RavenxEve:

_"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RAVEN X EVE but u dont have to if u dont want to"_

And later on in our PMs...

_"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, BM and CN PLZ"_

I wasn't sure what to start off with, but I hope you like this, Kat!

I got the idea for this story by staring at a blank word document with my earphones blasting music into my ears. This song called "What Is Love" (by one of my favorite bands, EXO) popped up and I had a sudden inspiration to write something like this.

**Pairing: **RavenxEve

**Classes:**

Elsword: Rune Slayer (brief mention)

Aisha: Void Princess (short cameo)

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Nemesis

**Setting: **N/A

**Plot Outline: **N/A

Typo master orders you to point out any mistakes in this! And really crappy stuff. Please. :I

* * *

What Is Love?

"She never told her love, but let concealment, like a worm i'th' bud, feed on her damask cheek. She pined in thought, and with a green and yellow melancholy she sat like Patience on a monument, smiling at grief. Was not this love indeed?" recited the usually grumpy English teacher and Chief of Bethma, Stella, her eyes closed in contentment.

Eve gazed at Raven with her wide, amber eyes.

"What?" he drawled, avoiding her gaze.

"I am having slight difficulties in understanding this strange concept called love. What is love?" she inquired, tilting her head to one side.

The handsome boy took a deep breath and stared at the Nasod queen directly in the eye. "I can't answer that for you. It's for you to find out."

She could see the pain and anguish that lay behind his blank face and decided to leave the questioning for later.

The bell for the next class rang.

"Class! Don't even think about packing up yet!" Stella warned dangerously, "I need to give you your homework."

Everyone grumbled and sank back into their seats.

"You must write a two-page essay on what you think love is. There is no right or wrong, but if I see a STUPID answer, you will FAIL." Here, she glared pointedly at the Rune Slayer in the corner of the classroom. He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me Miss Stella." Eve put her hand up. "I do not understand what love is."

"Get Raven to help you," the teacher smirked devilishly.

All the students hollered and whistled.

"Raven, are you knowledgeable in the subject of love? Miss Stella seems to think of you highly in this aspect," observed Eve.

"No!" Raven objected, "You've got it all wrong!"

"I believe you are being humble. Would it trouble you to come to my house and assist me with this assignment?"

The Blade Master sighed in defeat. "If you want. I'm not sure if I can help much."

"Thank you. Your effort will be appreciated." Eve said in her monotonous voice.

* * *

It was during sword-fighting class that Raven thought up of a perfect way to show Eve what love really was. He grinned and for a second, was distracted from his spar with Lowe. The senior whacked him on the head with the butt of his sword.

"Hey! Don't go having your perverted little fantasies in the middle of a sword fight!" the knight scolded, momentarily pausing the scuffle.

"Sorry, I was distracted", apologised the Blade Master. He readied his sword and ducked his head. "Let us begin."

Lowe held up his sword and stabbed at his opponent. Raven dodged and spun to the side, returning with a diagonal slash that was quickly parried by the knight. All the other students in the class stopped mid-swing to watch as the two swordsmen's blades clashed and whirled in a speed unable to be registered by the human eye.

_"You'll see, Eve," _thought Raven, _"I'll make sure you know what love means."_

* * *

Eve was walking to her next class when she spotted a familiar figure in front of her.

"Aisha. What is love?" she asked, tapping on the Void Princess's shoulder.

The dark mage eyed her suspiciously for a second before breaking into a wide grin. "You're not in love, are ya?"

The silver-haired girl was rather confused. "I do not understand what you mean. From what I have gathered, love is merely a trivial human emotion, but I am not sure whether I am in love or outside of love."

Aisha facepalmed and patted her friend's head. "I'm sure you'll find out soon. Love…is when you have feelings of affection for someone, I guess. Something like that."

"I am in love with you."

"What?!" Aisha then realised what the Nasod Queen meant. "No, I'm talking about another kind of love. A romantic kind of love. The kind of feeling that makes your heart beat faster, and-"

"Makes your face rise in temperature and quickens the rate of your respiration?" asked Eve.

Aisha leered at her. "You're not thinking about a certain someone are you?"

The other girl blushed and stalked off in the opposite direction.

The Void Princess chased after her. "W-wait! You're going the wrong way!"

* * *

Eve saw Raven leaning on the school gate, a gaggle of girls clustered around him. The dark-haired guy spotted her and gave her a slight wave. She felt her heart leap and she waved back tentatively, shrinking under the glares of his countless fangirls. He weaved his way through the crowd and took her by the hand. She could hear the sound of teeth gnashing and grinding.

"Ignore them. They're just a little frenetic", Raven gulped.

"The speed of your pulse and numerous clues in your body language indicate that you feel fearful and overwhelmed. Do you find these obsessed people intimidating?" asked Eve, a curious look on her face.

The Blade Master sweatdropped. "Yeah, they're scary. And annoying."

"I find that judgement understandable," she declared, passing through the school gates and tugging him after her like a child would do to a stuffed toy. "My abode is not far away, I will lead you."

Raven caught up with her and they walked side by side on a path paved along a quiet road. The trees were filled with warm autumn colors and crinkled leaves danced in the air, one falling on Eve's head. The dark-haired boy chuckled and leaned over her to gently blow the leaf away, noticing the blush on her face as he pulled back.

"If I had any emotions, I would be feeli-,"

"Shh!" he placed a finger in front of her lips. "No more of this "no emotion" nonsense. You know you can feel."

The Code Nemesis scoffed and turned away, flicking her silver hair in the boy's face.

Raven sighed and squeezed her hand. "You're stubborn, you know?"

Eve tried to hide her bright red face but the black-haired boy was too perceptive. He gave her a bashful grin that sent shivers through her whole body. The Nasod queen dug her fingernails into his hand and made a sore attempt to glare at him.

Raven burst into laughter. "You're just making yourself look more cute."

Eve couldn't stop staring at his smile. It was so captivating, so beautiful, it made her feel warm inside. A feeling where it felt as though the sun was shining inside her and melting everything into a bubbling pool of liquid. They reached a modern-looking flat with simple, box-like architecture.

"This is where I live", she announced, "Please follow me."

Raven nodded and followed her past the glass entrance and into the lift, noticing that she pressed the button for the top floor. The two strolled into her one-room flat. The walls were white, blank and clean, as were the glossy windows. Furniture was lacking – the only items present were a triplet of chairs, a neatly-folded bed, an empty shelf and a glass table.

"Looks like a fun place to live in", Raven commented sarcastically.

Eve greeted Moby and Remy, who obviously missed their queen and were trembling in excitement. She answered, "I have only what is necessary for me to live in sufficient comfort."

The Blade Master inspected the only items on her empty shelf; two picture frames. One contained a picture of Moby and Remy but the other…

"What? Why do you have a picture of me?" questioned Raven, a feigned puzzled look on his face.

Eve's eyes widened and she blushed profusely. "I-I-I-I-I…"

The dark-haired guy raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to know that you like my face so much."

The Code Nemesis quickly changed the topic. "I h-have already set the paper out. Please sit." Eve pulled out a chair and motioned for Raven to sit across from her at the single, rectangular table in the center of the room.

"You sure do work a lot harder than me", the boy marvelled.

"I find that organization is an effective method in completing tasks efficiently", said the Code Nemesis, "But I am not sure if that will help in today's homework. Does it not strike you as odd?"

"Yeah, that's true", Raven agreed, resting his chin on his hand. "This isn't like following stuff like marking criteria. It's more like…a deep reflection."

Eve picked up her pen. "Stella should be correct in saying that you are well-versed in love."

"I don't know how to help, but I do have a suggestion", the Blade Master said earnestly, "Just pour your heart out. Just write what you think love is. That's all you need."

"But what is love?" queried Eve, knitting her eyebrows together in a way that Raven thought was really cute.

"Up to you", Raven ambled away and teased Eve's two Nasod pets, tickling and rolling them around.

A while later, he heard a small sigh from the silver-haired girl. "This is ridiculous. I have no idea what love is!"

The guy smirked. "What are the strongest feelings you have experienced today?"

Eve thought back and thought hard. Anger? Embarrassment? Curiosity? It was hard enough for her to even accept that she had emotions – and then she realized. It was THAT feeling. The warmth, the rays of sunshine that lit up her entire being.

"I understand now! I know what love is!"

Raven clapped and patted her head lightly. "That's it. Now you can write with no worries, right?"

The girl nodded.

He kneeled down and brushed his lips on the startled girl's hand.

"Today, I also discovered what true love feels like."

* * *

And there we have it! I hope you liked it! :3

Next up, a request from RavenKhaotic, with the pairing RavenxEve again and the most popular one, ElswordxAisha! :D

Here's to my reviewers:

**Yaminoshi**: Bro...I dunno what to say. Thank you so much for your reviews on every single chapter of this story. Thank you! Thank you so much! :'D

**RubyCrusade**: I'm trying very, very hard. TTATT Life is cruel. BUT I will get every request done no matter what! :P

**BlAxDiA**: I don't support many of these pairings either, but as long as it makes everyone else happy, it's worth it, y'know what I mean? ^_^ Thank you for your kind comment. X)

**Skyra Moon**: Aish. I fixed it. Soooorry. D: And maybe it's coz I've sparred with you so much? I dunno. XD Thank you, thank you. :)

**ReaderOfDark**: I'm really glad to hear that! I'll keep on trying to make them better. =w=

**BlueKnight08**: Thanks! |:D

Next chapter coming up in a week or less. I promise this time! I will update! I will update! I will update! *bows multiple times*

Please review!

By the way, now I'm not Kiba any more. I'm FANG ee! (Nickname invented by a friend because my previous name was KibaTsumeShippo, meaning FangTailClaw in Japanese). Heehee. c:

Pretty please review with a phoru on top!

Baibai everyone! :)


	6. Chapter 6: ElswordxAisha, RavenxEve

Harro! ^^ FANGee here! (It's FANG-ee by the way, not FAN-Gee ;A;)

Just 2 days over a week, you'll forgive me riiiight? TT_TT

I have a week of exams right now, and I came down with a cold. *sigh* I also have like, a Chamber Strings and Symphony Orchestra competition next Sunday, and four viola competitions next, next Sunday. D: Okay, maybe I'm just complaining now, and I have no excuse to post any chapter late so expect something again next week! :P

Thank you all for the reviews, they make me so so happy! :D

This chapter is a request from RavenKhaotic, hope ya like it! ^^

**Pairings:** RavenxEve and ElswordxAisha

**Classes:**  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Rena: Grand Archer  
Raven: Blade Master  
Eve: Code Empress  
Chung: Iron Paladin

**Setting:** "The home of whichever villain is fought"

**Plot Outline:** "Not really sure, but I guess the boys could save the girls from Ran, Berthe, Nephilim or some other villain..."

Don't hesitate to point out any of my mistakes! Happy reading! ^o^

* * *

Saviors

From the entrance of the altar, the Elgang could already hear the roars of the wolf-like demon and feel its overwhelming presence that bore down on them like a dark storm cloud. They glanced back at the battered corpses that lay behind them, belonging to both demons and knights. The surge had cost them so many lives, and many of their brave comrades now lay among the dead, throats slashed open and chests pierced by blood-coated spears. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve and Chung had only one chance to put this right.

The Lord Knight clenched his sword-free hand tightly into a fist. "Let's slap this doggy so hard he'll turn into a hairy pulp."

Despite the tight situation they were in, the group cheered in response. They had been through so much together and faced all sorts of enemies. It couldn't be that bad, right?

Chung slammed his Destroyer into the wooden grid covering the arch that led them to where Berthe lay. The Elgang passed underneath an arch-like doorway that was threatening to collapse, chunks of stone breaking off and shattering into tiny fragments that were quickly painted red from the puddles of wet blood on the ground. They were in complete darkness for a short moment but were immediately greeted with the sight of a hall dimly-lit by flaming torches and occupied by a dozen or so Glitter Assassins with their lethal kunai in hand, a tell-tale shade of green gleaming from the poisoned blades. Behind them squatted a gigantic monster with a coat of navy-blue fur and a set of enormous, white horns embedded into its head. Streams of viscous drool oozed from between its razor sharp teeth.

"You must be their commander, Berthe", Elsword declared, taking a step out from the safety of the dark tunnel.

"Idiot!" hissed Aisha, but she and the rest of the group followed him anyway.

Berthe stared at them with his glowing, silver eyes, regarding them with a thoughtful silence. Then a deep, rumbling sound emerged from his throat, shaking the whole room and nearly knocking the Elgang off their feet. His squad of Glitters glanced at him uneasily. It took everyone else more than a minute to identify this strange sound as laughter.

"Tiny, insignificant flies! This is what Velder sends as defense? Nothing but buzzing insects waiting to be crushed!"

He directed his blinding gaze at the knight and mage, his hideous face distorted n anger . "You! You nearly defeated me that day with your tiny metal toothpick and little puffs of smoke. Now try defeating me, the omnipotent commander of the Glitter Army!"

"With ease", Raven smirked. "Shall we put a stop to the ranting? We need time to listen to you begging for mercy when you fall at our feet."

The monster snarled and swished his spiked tail from side to side. "You asked for it, flies."

He raised his head and roared, the power of the soundwaves flinging them into the nearest wall. The force of the impact sent loose bricks flying, some even knocking out approaching assassins. The six badly-bruised fighters lay on the ground, too sore to get up and unable to face the approaching Glitters.

"Humming Wind!" Rena shouted weakly, plucking her bowstring and blowing them only a few feet away.

The Blade Master was first to stand up. He slashed at the Glitter Assassins, ducking and weaving to avoid their predictable stabs, occasionally leaping in the air to catch the backflipping fiends.

"Armageddon Blade!" yelled Elsword, his enlarged sword driving away Berthe who had closed in on them.

Eve summoned her trusty Oberon, the Nasod servant bowing down briefly to her before attacking the beast with swift, fluid movements that belonged exclusively to true Nasods. Chung and Aisha joined in, the purple-haired girl hurling blazing fireballs at the beast's exposed belly and the cannon-wielder emptying his Destroyer with a series of blue explosions.

Berthe could barely even twitch - the Elgang had surrounded him and were attacking him with tremendous ferocity. Dark blood spurted from the deep gashes all over the monster's body and the dank air in the room was saturated by the smell of burnt hair and sizzling flesh. He bellowed in agony and thrashed against their barrage of attacks, his razor-sharp claws whipping around dangerously. The group had no choice but to fall back as the demon was resisting and far too strong.

The beast immediately retaliated, slashing at them with a speed that couldn't possibly belong to anything with such a cumbersome body. This time, Berthe left no openings and they were slowly being cornered into the back of the room, left to the mercy of his jagged talons.

"Pandemonium!" Chung yelled at the last second, blowing the demon off his feet.

"Go go go!" chanted the Lord Knight.

They sped forward, led by the lightning bolts flung from Aisha's hands that momentarily paralyzed the creature. The Blade Master dashed through the monster multiple times, the only visible sign of his presence being the bubbling lacerations that zig-zagged across Berthe's bristly abdomen. This was followed by a series of solid sword attacks by Elsword and Rena's piercing arrows that lodged into his eye sockets, tearing through the soft tissue.

The beast howled in agony and fell down on all fours. His glowing white eyes were now clouded with a film of filth, and unable to see, Berthe leapt to the other side of the room in a blinded panic. The group chased after him and dodged his wild blows to continue attacking. They couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The blue demon was dying so painfully, body slowly hacked away at, burned, stung, cut, shot.

"Let's make this quick", ordered Raven. He twirled his sword and pointed the sharp blade at Berthe.

"Hypersonic Stab!"

"Saaaandstorm!"

"Meteor Shower!"

"Aero Strafe~!"

"Assault Spear."

"Land Demolisher!"

The wolf-like monster stayed standing but was an unrecognisable mess. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Berthe was clearly on his last legs. The horrifyingly majestic beast was now nothing more than a mangled heap of blood-soaked fur and spines. With the very last ounce of energy he had, the monster mustered enough strength to wrench a massive chunk of stone from the ground, flinging it at the Elgang.

Rena and Chung were both safely on opposite sides of the room, but the rest were not so lucky. The boulder came hurtling towards them, and the chances of escaping unharmed were looking slim. But that didn't mean it was impossible.

Elsword dived on top of Aisha and they rolled out of harm's way. Raven, just inches away from the rock's path, grabbed onto Eve's hand and spun her frozen figure into his arms.

Berthe collapsed to the ground and lay still.

"E-Elsword?" whispered the Elemental Master as they came rolling to a stop with her sprawled on top of him.

"I'm so glad you're safe", the red-haired boy panted. "Thank god you're safe."

Aisha slowly sat up and reached over to gently cup his sooty face in her hands. "Thank you Elsword. You saved me."

She pulled him into a sitting position and his scarlet eyes locked onto her teary, violet ones. The knight pressed his lips onto hers and pulled her close.

"You'll never die as long as I'm alive."

Raven held the trembling Code Empress in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked, directing a concerned gaze at her.

There was no reply from the Nasod queen. Instead, she slipped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly, digging her head into his chest. The Blade Master smiled and soothingly stroked her back.

"Aww, look at those lovebirds", Rena cooed.

The Iron Paladin stood facing the wall, his face pink. "Give them some privacy will you?"

"Never", the Grand Archer grinned, "I've been waiting so long for this to happen~"

* * *

Ah...enjoyed it? ^^;

Hope it met your expectations, RavenKhaotic!

And here's to my reviewers. X)

**RubyCrusade: **Ahahaha ikr. :D

**RetardedFool: **That avatar coupled with that name = EPIC! XD And I guess now I have all three - het, yaoi and yuri. I reckon everyone deserves a say in the kind of pairings they like. =u=

**NekoYinChan:** New name! o.o Cute name. X3 Yay, I love EXO. :D Thank you very much, I wish you luck in your writing as well! X)

**ReaderOfDark: **Thanks! And thank for all the reviews as well! OwO

**Kat Neko983: **D: So jealous now! Jks XD Hehe thank yew!

**YuYuYu A: **Same for me! :'D I nearly squealed when I read your request. THANK YOU! FINALLY someone requests RavenxRena! :DDD

**Skyra Moon: **Your request is actually next. cx Ahh I meant the comment you made on how the Rena in that chapter fought like you. (Ow^)b And thanks! :P

**le-rachel**: You found me! D: Haha thanks for the review anyways xxox

And that's it for this update! Please please review! :D

Has anyone realized that I've been reviewing just about every fic that updated lately? I wanna help all the other authors out there, because they all deserve it! ^w^

Baibai~ :)


	7. Chapter 7: ChungxRena, ElswordxAisha

[insert awkward laugh here]  
Hey everyone! It's been quite a while...3 months...since I last visited this site. ^w^

What was I doing in this time? Well I went on a music tour around Europe with the Chamber Strings and Chorale from my school. Best 3 weeks of my life. When I returned from tour, I dropped all my unnecessary obsessions and began to focus on bigger and better things, so fanfiction kinda died.

Then I decided that I might as well continue writing because it is still a somewhat productive activity, and a way to practise writing so I came back. I might stop after a while, it really depends.

Well this week's request is from Skyra Moon, my very close friend in real life. Due to timetable difficulties, I haven't been able to see her since the middle of this year and I will never see her again. I think she also quit fanfiction, but if you ever read this Skyra...I miss you and love chu~ X3

Here's her request:

**Pairings: **RenaxChung and AishaxElsword

**Classes:**

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Rena: Grand Archer

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Battle Seraph

Chung: Deadly Chaser

**Setting: **"Dunno, somewhere in Elrios?"

**Plot Outline: **N/A

Okay, I just wanted to let all you future requesters know that from now on there will be now be no **Plot Outline **section any more because that wasn't what I actually meant. I really meant something like **Special Requests**, as in, if you want to add anything special.

So now the requests should look something like:

**Pairing/s:**

**Classes:**

**Setting:**

**Special Request/s:**

Yerp! That sounds right.

Last thing, someone mentioned that I should focus more on the fluff and less on the fighting, something along those lines. Sorry for completely defeating the purpose of this fic, I'll try harder to do that from now on! *bows*

Now you can read. :3

* * *

Technical Difficulties

It had almost been a year since the Elgang had advanced into their second job changes.

Well, nearly the whole Elgang.

Chung hollered and drove his cannon into a thick and solid tree trunk. Wooden splinters flew everywhere and dust drifted in the air. The Shooting Guardian jarred his elbow and winced in pain, his large cannon thudding onto the ground. Patches of grass were smouldering from all the cannonballs that he had launched before and a cloud of smoke hovered over the training area.

The dust cleared to show that all the blond boy had achieved was a small dent in the trunk and a spray of flaky bark. He grit his teeth and gripped the handle of his beloved Destroyer. What happened to the weapon that had defended his life so many times? Without it, he would have no strength and he would let down all his friends. Just what was going on? Roaring, the Shooting Guardian slammed his cannon into the tree over and over again. Usually, the stupid block would be down in one hit.

Tears welled up in his eye as he dropped his Destroyer onto the ground, a dull clank resounding from the hollow, metal structure.

"You can stop now", demanded a shadow from behind him. "You're not doing yourself any good."

Chung jumped at the sound of the man's deep voice. "Raven! How long have you been there?"

"Hmm…quite a while?" answered the Blade Master, inspecting the shallow dip in the tree, "Long enough to see this being made."

The Shooting Guardian stared at the chipped tree trunk and then directed his gaze at Raven's calculating eyes. "You think I'm weak, don't you?"

The older man sighed and rested a hand on Chung's head, which was not even up to his shoulder yet. "No, you're not weak, but you're failing to notice your strengths."

The blond boy tilted his head to one side, a confused expression on his face. "What…do you mean?"

Raven smiled knowingly and formed a finger gun with his thumb and index finger. "Bang."

Long, white coat flapping after him in the wind, the mysterious fencer melted into the shadows and disappeared.

"That guy…he knows something that I don't."

* * *

"Aww Chung, why the gloomy face?" Rena cooed, shaking the exhausted boy.

The whole Elgang was aware of Chung's problem though. The Shooting Guardian was the only one left on his first job change, and he found that incredibly humiliating and disappointing. Prince Seiker, future ruler of Hamel, always a little kid.

"You'll get there soon enough!" piped Aisha, a fully-fledged Dimension Witch.

"That's right!" Elsword agreed, a wide and cheesy smile slapped on his face.

The mage and knight had recently started going out with each other and here was Chung, always dreaming about "her", yet remaining some kind of child that needed to be protected.

"You have my sympathy, Prince Seiker", Eve consoled in her emotionless voice.

"Hey hey! At least he became a Shooting Guardian instead of a Fury Guardian. I was starting to get a little worried about that corset fetish!" Aisha giggled.

They all burst into laughter. The Infinity Sword snorted and pointed at Raven . "How about him? Glad he's not some Reckless Toe asshole?"

The Blade Master rolled his eyes and corrected him. "Reckless Fist!"

"More like Reckless Fart", Rena muttered jokingly.

The purple and red-haired couple were rolling around on the floor in hysterics. With that kind of atmosphere, Chung couldn't help but feel a whole lot better. He felt a nudge from Rena.

"We'll always be there for you, okay?" the elf smiled kindly at him, ruffling the blond sprigs in his hair and pulling him into a gentle, almost motherly hug.

The Shooting Guardian blushed. When he would become a Deadly Chaser, that would change. He would have her in his arms.

* * *

As soon as the sun peeped over the horizon, Chung was back in the training grounds, armored head-to-toe in his dirt-covered Freiturnier and with his Destroyer in hand. He loaded it and swung the massive weapon around experimentally, repeating five words that he told himself every day.

"Today will be the day."

The boy was relieved to discover that shooting with his Destroyer gave him more power than hitting with it. Sadly, that was still not enough, although he couldn't help but notice that some attacks had grown unbelievably powerful whilst others had become almost useless. He drove his cannon into the very same tree from the day before but it stayed just as dented and scratched, the blank sheet of wood almost mocking him. His fingers were slim and pale, his body thin and writhe. Chung was the opposite of what you'd expect from a Guardian of Hamel; the broad-shouldered men with muscular arms and long, calloused hands. No matter how hard he tried, the Shooting Guardian seemed to be losing his power and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Chuuuung~!" called a sing-song voice from afar.

He looked up to see a distant figure waving madly at him. The Seiker squinted, the light from the rising sun momentarily blinding him. Realising who it was, he ran to Rena, nearly tripping over his cannon in the process.

"Hello Clumsy", the elf giggled.

Chung frowned and puffed his cheeks out, slightly embarrassed. Rena nearly squealed at the sight of his cute, baby face and sparkly, cerulean eyes. She slapped his arm lightly.

"No more puppy faces, you're going to make me die from a cuteness overload."

"Ehehehe sorry", the Shooting Guardian's face then turned serious, "Why did you wake up this early to see me? Did something happen?"

"Hm…well I suppose so, yes. We have to reclaim the Shrine today and we have to join the forces in an hour. You better get some rest, I'm worried about you, y'know~?"

Chung nodded. "Okay…got it."

Why did Rena have to worry about him? When would there come the time when he could finally worry about her?

And here he thought that he could advance into his second job by the next time they had a battle…

* * *

Naturally, the Seiker went to the closest helpful person he could find.

"Lento, do you have time?"

A tall and tanned young man nodded. "Good morning to you, Prince Seiker of Hamel. How can I help you?"

The blond boy picked up his Destroyer and rammed it into the ground, but there was no resulting shockwave or crack in the floor, something that he was renowned for.

Lento's eyes widened considerably. "I see…we have a…technical difficulty at hand."

While the knight studied his cannon, Chung overheard a trio of rowdy knights preparing for their next fight. They were hiccupping with laughter and clearly enjoying themselves.

"Okay, how about this one? Why did Allegro cross the road?"

Lento cleared his throat, passing the Destroyer back to Chung. "There isn't much I can do about this. After all, I only specialise in weapons like swords and spears. Sorry about that."

The Shooting Guardian was crestfallen. Now there was absolutely no way he could ever grow stronger.

The black-haired knight seemed to understand him. "You'll get there when you least expect it. Sometimes it's the small things that you fail to notice."

Chung felt as if Lento knew something that he didn't, but he quickly pushed away that thought.

"R-right! Thank you." He bowed.

The Elgang ran up behind him.

"Chung!" We were looking everywhere for you!" Aisha exclaimed.

The Seiker ducked his head and apologised a countless number of times. Eve broke his series of pleas for forgiveness by slapping the poor boy across his face. "You've wasted enough time already. We are all prepared. We should go."

"Wait! Before you go…"

Lento pulled out a pile of green-brown and black cloth. "You have the rare honor of donning the cloaks of the Feita Knights", he proudly proclaimed, backed-up by Allegro's faint clapping in the background.

"Wow…" Elsword whistled.

The Shooting Guardian was overjoyed to wear his and turned around in circles to inspect himself, completely ignoring how it was very tight over his bulky, white armour. He beamed and stretched happily.

Riiiiiip.

And so the ugly duckling entered the Shrine of Dedication.

* * *

The Glitter forces were being taken care of by the Feita knights and the Elgang ran ahead full-steam, aiming to defeat the strongest enemy as quickly as possible. After dashing away from the Lantern Flies and getting lost through the strange portals countless times, the group was at last standing face to with Dark Teach, an enormous, purple, stone golem with spikes sticking out all over his body and huge fists that could easily crush the bones of a human.

They immediately charged into a six-on-one fight, and it was quite obvious that Teach would soon be ravaged into a pile of rubble. All members attacked the clumsy brute mercilessly, his movements so slow and obvious that they could all easily avoid his wild, swinging arms. However, the monster's rock-solid body ensured that it took more than the usual amount of hits to kill him. Even after almost an hour of dodging and hacking away at the creature, he still had half his HP left. Although they refused to admit or show it, the Elgang was slowly tiring.

And then the tables turned.

A stone fell from the ceiling, missing Elsword by an inch but grazing his side and pinning his robe to the ground.

"Elsword!" screamed Aisha.

She tried hurling her signature starballs at Teach, but small whisps of smoke emerged from her hands. The Dimension Witch was out of mana and it would take her quite some time to recharge it. One of the golem's stone fingers brushed Raven's blade and it went spinning out of his reach.

Only Rena and Chung were left standing.

Instead of swinging his arms around as usual, the monster took a different approach this time. The elf and cannon-wielder felt a shadow engulf them as a tonne of rock toppled towards the ground, but Teach's airborne form was too close for them to roll away in time. Without even blinking, the tiny Shooting Guardian stood in front of Rena, arms spread out wide. A shimmering wave rippled through the air and time slowed. Chung's Destroyer disappeared. His blond hair grew longer and more unkempt, lighter armor melding onto his taller and leaner body. Another shining Silver Shooter materialized into his hand.

"So is this what you meant, Raven?" he thought to himself, "You were right and your message was so obvious all along."

The Deadly Chaser's eyes blazed. Here was his chance.

_This time Rena, I'll protect you!_

"Shooting Star!"

Twelve glowing, blue missiles followed their guided path into the unbreakable monster's rock shell and blew it into a million, tiny, stone fragments that rained down on everyone.

Silence followed. They all couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"Chung…thank you!" Rena gasped, flying straight into his arms. "Thank you for saving me. Thank you so much."

She squeezed him tightly, making the boy blush and unable to utter any sound at all. Not only was he being hugged by the person he loved, he had finally gained the ability to save her and his friends. Chung wasn't a powerless burden any more, and Rena could now see him as someone more than a little child to protect.

She took a step back and looked him over, blushing a little. "You…actually look…handsome."

Eve glided up to the Deadly Chaser, putting a stop to the emotionally-charged moment. "I congratulate you on your job advancement."

"Good job", Raven patted him on the back proudly.

"Congratulations!" Elsword and Aisha shouted from quite some distance away.

The Infinity Sword was still trapped, lying in what looked like a very uncomfortable position on the cold, hard floor.

"Idiot!" Aisha shook him by the shoulders, making his head thud painfully against the floor multiple times, "Why did you stand under a loose rock?!"

"It's not like I knew!"

"It missed you by only a little bit! You know what could've happened if it hit you?! You could've gotten injured or died, and, and, and, a-!"

The red-haired silence her with a quick but gentle kiss. "I love you too."

"Y-Yeah."

"Um…so can you get this rock off me?"

* * *

The end! :D

I thought of the plot for this chapter before reading the comment about having more love in the story, so from now on I'll add more fluffy wuffy moments. =u=

Time to talk to my beloved reviewers! :)

**Skyra Moon: **Yup, here's your chapter! Dya like it? Will you ever see it? :/

**Orithia Windbell: **Yay, all the pairings I love! OwO

**destroyerdestroyerdestroyer: **That name is reaaaally hard to type out. o.o And no, I didn't notice. XD

**Kat Neko983: **I love Rena too. X)

**BlAxDiA: **Yes yes, yes they are. ;A; A little bit of AishaxElsword here!

**YuYuYu A: **I'm completely with you on that one! And...as soon as I can!;w;

**An0n Author: **I agree! :D Did you know that the first time I typed out the word Cheve to my friend, she thought I meant something like Chives? Just a fun and useless fact.

**BlueKnightX: **Oh, so you're the one with that suggestion! I will I will! :D Thank you so much for telling me!

**The Cynical Asian: **Hmm...interesting name change there. Sounds a lot like me, actually, I'm more like The Cynical Half-Asian. Loving the long and beautiful review/request. XD Thanks for the reviews!

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **Whoop whoop, another request! ^o^ Your name changed again. o-o

**ReaderOfDark: **YES RENA AND RAVEN ALL THE WAY!

**le-rachel: **O/O Why thank you...how nice of you...

**Guest: **Thank you! :3

**Light15XV: **But you're a good writer! Always up for another request, thanks for the reviews! :)

**YouknowwhoIam: **Yes, I know exactly who you are. I'm not sure if I want to, though. Jokes! Love ya love ya love ya~

**Lyvianna: **When I returned to this site, I saw your review, read it, and was immediately filled with a happy bubble. Then I wanted to write again, so thank you!

Sorry for not returning sooner! I doubt that affected anyone, but I'll apologise anyway. Thank you so much to my reviewers, and...

Please review, request, and point out anything that really sucks. :0

(And if you can, give me some pointers on Ara's personality? She's relatively new so I have NO idea).

Once again, thank you, love you all~! X3


End file.
